


tense

by JaneFroste



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты же знаешь, что делают с мальчиками, которые не слушают своих папочек? — спросил Фрэнк, поддразнивая; его голос такой тягучий, словно мед, каждое слово пропитано похотью. Джерард медленно кивнул.</p><p>— И-их наказывают, п-папочка... — запинаясь, прошептал он, когда Фрэнк сладко зарычал, накручивая прядь волос Джерарда на палец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nai_nodayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/gifts).
  * A translation of [tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835918) by [nai_nodayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo). 



> Работа на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3163496
> 
> Бета: I_LIVE_IN_ROCK

Когда Фрэнк переступил порог спальни, погруженной в ночную тишину, он был взбешен до дрожи в коленях. Он грубо повалил Джерарда вниз, на аккуратно сложенные простыни, и впился в его губы поцелуем, больно столкнувшись зубами. Сказать, что Джерард был удивлен, — ничего не сказать. Он извивался под телом Фрэнка и, уперевшись ладонями в грудь парня, пытался оттолкнуть его в сторону, чтобы хоть немного отдышаться от резкого напора.  
  
— Фрэнк... — прошептал он между вздохами, но Фрэнк снова накинулся на Джерарда, вцепившись в его губы. Этот поцелуй был более медленный, чем предыдущий, но по-прежнему неряшливый и грубый; и он — Джерард мог поклясться — почувствовал привкус собственной крови на кончике языка.   
  
Джерарду пиздец как нравилось, когда Фрэнк был таким —  _грубым_ , и он просто хотел, чтобы тот отшлепал его по голой заднице и грубо всадил ему по самое не хочу, ну и, конечно же, грязные словечки, которые обычно он шипит ему на ухо, были хорошим дополнением ко всему этому, потому что, блять, Джерард ебаный извращенец.   
  
Фрэнк все еще нависал над Джерардом, оставляя яркие засосы вдоль чистой фарфоровой кожи, уделяя особое внимание шее и чувствительному местечку за ухом. Он просунул пальцы под пояс спортивных брюк и коснулся резинки боксеров Джерарда, тут же отдергивая руку в сторону, проскальзывая под рубашку парня. Джерард по инерции протянул руку вперед, пытаясь снять рубашку с Фрэнка, но тут же в ужасе отдернул ее, получив сильный шлепок по запястью.   
  
— Сегодня никаких касаний, мальчик. Подними задницу, — прошипел Фрэнк. Дерьмо, видимо, случилось что-то серьезное, судя по тону голоса Фрэнка. Джерард покраснел, но все-таки медленно перекатился, приподняв задницу вверх. Фрэнк поднялся с кровати и открыл ящик маленькой прикроватной тумбочки, полной игрушек. Он обвел взглядом содержимое тумбочки и, наконец, схватил вибратор и ограничительное кольцо. Он знал, как Джерард ненавидел их, ох как знал. Фрэнк обратно перекатился на кровать, бросив на покрывала игрушки, и пристроился позади Джерарда.   
  
— П-папочка? — Джерард резко выдохнул, когда Фрэнк наклонился над ним, проводя мокрыми от смазки пальцами по его бокам. Джерард из всех сил старался держать руки при себе и ничего не трогать, кроме простыней под его ладонями. Он громко сглотнул, когда вспомнил, каким сумасшедшим бывает Фрэнк, если он ослушается его.   
  
— Я не буду тебя связывать, киса. Я надеюсь, что ты не будешь себя трогать, ведь так? Но это, — Фрэнк провел пальцем по кольцу, — ты наденешь, чтобы ты не кончил без разрешения.   
  
Джерард послушно кивнул, когда Фрэнк скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь него, начиная медленно растягивать. Джерард прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы хоть как-то держать себя в руках, но все-таки выпустил пару тихих вздохов. Он мысленно бил себя по рукам, но они по-прежнему зудели, борясь с желанием прикоснуться к своему затвердевшему члену, пока Фрэнк не прекращал дразнить его, то вытаскивая пальцы из него, то снова загоняя до упора.   
  
— Пожалуйста... папочка... — проскулил Джерард, слегка дернувшись. И он, блять, даже не знал, чего хочет: попросить Фрэнка выебать его без растяжки или протолкнуть пальцы поглубже. Но, черт возьми, оба варианта звучали слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
Он был настолько чувствительным, а Фрэнк так любил дразнить его во время прелюдий, что просто ебаный в рот. Эрекция Джерарда напряженно терлась между его бедрами, и он, блять, просто делал все, чтобы не послать все к черту и не прикоснуться к своему члену.   
  
Фрэнк потянулся за вибратором рядом с ним и резко вогнал его в Джерарда. Боль пронзила тело Джерарда, и он закричал, чувствуя, как рука Фрэнка рассекла воздух и точным ударом коснулась оголенной ягодицы парня. Он вздрогнул всем телом, чувствуя, как глаза наполнились слезами, и приготовился к следующему удару.  
  
— Не сейчас, малыш, не раньше, чем я трахну тебя этой штукой... Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься. — Фрэнк глубже протолкнул вибратор в Джерарда, отчего тот выгнулся дугой, сжав в руках простыни. Он изо всех старался спокойно дышать, пока вибрация в внутри него разрывала его на куски. Он не мог сейчас кончить — Фрэнк будет в ярости. Фрэнк осторожно схватил Джерарда за бедра и потянул к себе на колени.   
  
Джерард захныкал, чувствуя, как вибратор протолкнулся еще глубже от внезапной смены позы. Фрэнк начал осыпать поцелуями спину Джерарда, иногда прикусывая бледную кожу, тем самым оставляя синяки. Он вцепился пальцами в волосы Джерарда, резко потянув на себя, заставляя того с придыханием выругнуться.   
  
Он ухмыльнулся и вытащил вибратор из Джерарда, но затем снова протолкнул его в него так, чтобы осталась небольшая выпуклая рукоятка. Кончик вибратора уперся прямо в простату Джерарда, отчего тот рванул вперед, резко выдохнув, поджав кончики пальцев, тем самым зарываясь в простыни на кровати.   
  
На мгновение Фрэнк пожалел Джерарда, видя, как слезы стекают по щекам парня, когда тот практически взмолился.  
  
— П-папочка... мне нужно... — закричал он, задыхаясь от ослепительной вспышки болезненного удовольствия. Фрэнк покачал головой и вцепился пальцами в подбородок Джерарда, наклоняя его так, чтобы выдохнуть ему в лицо.  
  
— Нет. Ты не кончишь, пока этого не сделаю я, — прорычал он, расстегивая свои джинсы, прикоснувшись к себе через тонкую ткань боксеров. Дьявольски усмехнувшись, он поддался бедрами вперед, касаясь эрекцией бледных обнаженных бедер Джерарда.   
  
Джерард всхлипнул и слабо кивнул. Его член просто, блять, горел от этой ебаной боли, и практически изнывал, прося о хоть каком-нибудь, но трении. Но он должен слушаться своего папочку.   
  
Фрэнк продолжал подкидывать бедра вверх и трахать Джерарда вибратором в течение последующих нескольких минут. Для Джерарда это было охуеть как больно, но Фрэнк снова шлепнул его по заднице.  
  
— Никаких. Прикосновений, — прорычал Фрэнк, остановившись на мгновение, хлопнув Джерарда по руке, когда та бессознательно потянулась к члену.  
  
— Это очень... больно... — прошептал Джерард, запинаясь, по-прежнему делая все возможное, чтобы не кончить, потому что ебаный вибратор упирался в его простату. Он был так охуенно близок к разрядке, что если бы Фрэнк позволил ему кончить, то он бы сделал это прямо на его ебаных коленях. Он должен быть хорошим мальчиком и слушать своего папочку.  
  
Фрэнк наслаждался происходящим. Он замедлился, шикнув на Джерарда, и с любовью погладил его по волосам, бормоча о том, какой он сейчас идеальный. Боль в заднице Джерарда притупилась немного, и он подумал, что Фрэнк вытащил из него вибратор.   
  
На одном дыхании Фрэнк повернул игрушку внутри Джерарда и включил максимальную скорость. Джерард ахнул от удивления, кончив на свое колено, трясясь от мощного оргазма. Осознав, что он только что сделал, его глаза расширились, и он задрожал в руках Фрэнка. Тот выглядел разочарованным.  
  
— Прости, папочка, я не...  
  
— На колени. Бегом, — жестко приказал Фрэнк, выключив вибратор и вытащив его из Джерарда. Он был охуеть как зол, он нахмурил брови, а карие глаза заволокло пеленой ярости. Джерард мгновенно встал на колени. Фрэнк даже не дрогнул, когда взял в руки кольцо и надел его на вялый член Джерарда.  
  
Он надел кольцо на член Джерарда до упора и провел пальцем по щели между его ягодиц. Джерард сглатывает, чувствуя, как его эрекция снова растет. Фрэнк неодобрительно покачал головой, глядя на раскрасневшееся обнаженное тело Джерарда.  
  
— Ты непослушный мальчик, не так ли? Ебучая шлюха, кончающая без разрешения, — прошипел он, хватая Джерарда за волосы и дергая на себя.   
  
— Да, п-папочка... — спокойно прошептал Джерард, его щеки покраснели, и ему стыдно за то, что он сделал. Фрэнк усмехнулся и, наклонившись, выдохнул в лицо Джерарда:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что делают с мальчиками, которые не слушают своих папочек? — спросил Фрэнк, поддразнивая; его голос такой тягучий, словно мед, каждое слово пропитано похотью. Джерард медленно кивнул.  
  
— И-их наказывают, п-папочка... — запинаясь, прошептал он, когда Фрэнк сладко зарычал, накручивая прядь волос Джерарда на палец.  
  
— Верно. — Фрэнк вцепился пальцами в скулы Джерарда, притягивая того к себе, и грубо поцеловал его. Фрэнк приспустил свои джинсы и откинул их в сторону. Он поспешно снял с себя рубашку, которая была мокрой от пота, и боксеры, которые сдерживали его и без того ноющую эрекцию. — А сейчас я выебу твой маленький симпатичный ротик так, что ты не сможешь разговаривать в течение нескольких дней, — зарычал Фрэнк и резко толкнулся в рот Джерарда. Парень простонал и сглотнул, когда Фрэнк глубже толкнулся в его рот. Фрэнк грубо потянул Джерарда за волосы, яростнее толкнувшись бедрами вперед. Джерард чувствовал, как его горло начало пульсировать от режущей боли, но он охуеть как любил эту боль. Он заслужил это наказание.  
  
Джерард застонал и почти коснулся собственного члена, но тут же отдернул руку в сторону. Ему, блять, просто необходимо кончить прямо сейчас. Он тут же пожалел о том, что ослушался Фрэнка.  
  
— Агрх... папочка... пожалуйста, б-блять... — умолял он, пока капельки смазки скатывались по его члену. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут с тех пор, как он кончил первый раз, и вот уже он снова на пределе, чувствуя, как его щеки снова краснеют от стыда, потому что он, блять, снова тверд, как ебаный камень.  
  
Фрэнк проигнорировал мольбы Джерарда и продолжил безжалостно трахать его рот. Джерард задыхался, поэтому Фрэнку пришлось немного замедлить темп. Джерард посмотрел на парня своими большими карими глазами, и его тонкие розовые губы вокруг члена Фрэнка просто, блять, умоляли поскорее трахнуть его.  
  
И, блять, Фрэнк хотел его трахнуть.  
  
Фрэнк грубо вытащил свой член изо рта Джерарда и посадил того себе на колени. Джерард осторожно коснулся плеч Фрэнка, прижавшись к нему так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Фрэнк наклонился вперед и прикусил мочку уха Джерарда, прежде чем толкнуться в него.  
  
Джерард вскрикнул от того, как его отверстие резко сократилось вокруг члена Фрэнка. Фрэнк был намного больше, чем вибратор, и он был, блять, такой охуенно сухой по сравнению с игрушкой.  
  
Джерард опустился на член Фрэнка, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как вспышка боли прокатилась от внутренней стороны бедра до поясницы. На данный момент он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, ощущая глубоко в себе член Фрэнка.   
  
— Н-надо... — хриплый и дрожащим голосом зашептал он, схватившись за руку парня. Фрэнк провел подушечками пальцев вверх-вниз по члену Джерарда. Фрэнк коснулся яиц Джерарда, заставляя того заскулить и крепче вцепиться в плечи парня.   
  
Дыхание Фрэнка сбилось, и он уже, блять, чувствовал, как становится все ближе и ближе к разрядке. Он подкинул бедра вверх, грубее входя в Джерарда. Голова Джерарда просто горела, и каждый раз, когда он моргал, перед глазами появлялись ослепительные вспышки звездочек. Он положил голову на плечо Фрэнка, пока тот продолжал ритмично толкаться в него, одновременно поглаживая твердый член парня.  
  
— Почти, малыш. — Фрэнк поцеловал Джерарда в лоб и ускорил свои толчки. Джерард вздохнул, когда Фрэнк быстро снял с него кольцо. Его член неумолимо терся между их животами, когда Фрэнк все быстрее и быстрее трахал его.   
  
Джерард дернулся, и маленькие капельки спермы начали стекать по его члену.   
  
— М-могу я?.. — спросил он, запнувшись, его дыхание сбилось; ему нужно быть терпеливым. Он застонал от облегчения, когда Фрэнк кивнул, и все просто, блять, рухнуло, словно стекло.  
  
Джерард зажмурился и упал на плечо Фрэнка, выпуская сдавленный крик наружу. Оргазм ослепил его, и он уже чувствовал, как теряет сознание, если бы не Фрэнк, кончающий прямо, блять, в него. Джерард почувствовал, как он сжался вокруг Фрэнка, почувствовал, как сперма Фрэнка наполняет его изнутри. Что-то пробормотав, Фрэнк вышел из Джерарда и обнял его, прижав к себе. Они оставались в таком положении в течение нескольких мгновений, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга.   
  
— Мы охуеть какие грязные сейчас, — рассмеялся Фрэнк и уткнулся лицом во влажные волосы Джерарда, отчего тот фыркнул, и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, схватив небольшую упаковку салфеток. Он аккуратно вытер Джерарда.  
  
— Ты действительно кончил в меня? — надулся Джерард, когда закончил вытирать себя. Он откинулся на покрывала и набросил на себя одеяло.   
  
— Ну, ты сам меня попросил, — пожал плечами Фрэнк, ухмыляясь. Он скользнул под одеяло к Джерарду, обняв его со спины.  
  
— Схожу в душ завтра, — проворчал Джерард и наклонился к Фрэнку, чмокнув того в губы. — Ночи, Фрэнки. — Он улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе к Фрэнку. Он, блять, был таким уставшим. 


End file.
